1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dual-headed shower device and particularly to a shower device wherein each of two shower-heads is mounted on a separate articulated shower-head assembly that can manually dispose each shower-head at any desired position within a sector that is substantially normal to the wall in front of which it is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower baths employing multiple shower-heads have been described previously. U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 13,911 to A. E. Kenney describes multiple pairs of shower-heads in fixed positions on an upright column with converging shower streams. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,074 to L. J. Yxfeldt describes multiple pairs of shower-heads fixedly mounted on a member that is slidable on a vertical post. In both of these arrangements, the shower-heads cannot be positioned independently of one another, and cannot be repositioned away from the column or post on which they are supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,362 to L. G. Meyerhofer et. al. describes a shower-head assembly having a single shower-head that is mounted on movable articulated arms that allow the shower-head to be repositioned in a plane parallel to, but not outward from, the wall on which the assembly is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,179 and 3,685,745 both to A. D. Peschcke-Koedt describe shower-head assemblies having a single shower-head that is mounted on a single movable arm that allows the shower-head to be repositioned only along an arc in a single plane outward from the wall on which the assembly is mounted.
There is a need for a shower-head device having two shower-heads each of which can be disposed independently of the other in any position within a predetermined sector and in a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the wall on which the device is mounted. Such a need exists where the device is used to bathe an incapacitated person supported in a chair or on a cart. Such a need also exists where the device is used to bathe two persons who may have similar or substantially different heights. Such a need also exists where a person wishes to bathe parts of the body without getting the other body parts wet. For any of these uses, it is desirable that the device can be repositioned, when not in use, against the wall on which it is mounted with minimum structure extending from the wall. Another desirable feature is the selective use of one, or the other, or both of the shower-heads.